The present invention relates to a fastening hook for connecting to an elastic rope, so that the elastic rope is securely connected to the fastening hook while an overall length of the elastic rope is adjustable through the fastening hook.
The elastic rope, due to its elasticity and extensible nature, is widely used to bind and fix an article to some position, for example, on a rack of a bicycle, a motorcycle or a roof of a car.
When using,the elastic rope to bind something to a fixed position on a rack, two fastening hooks connected to two ends of the elastic rope are used to firmly connect two ends of the elastic rope to fixed posts on the rack.
The fastening hooks can be divided into two types according to the manner of connection of the fastening hooks to the elastic rope. One of the two types of the fastening hooks is fixed fastening hook that is usually fixedly connected to an end of the elastic rope. by means of stamping or the like, and the other is adjustable fastening hook that is usually movably connected to an end of the elastic rope, so that an overall length of the elastic rope may be adjusted while connecting the rope end to the fastening hook. An advantage of the fixed fastening hook is a firm connection of the elastic rope to the fastening hook is ensured. On the other hand, the fixed fastening hook has a disadvantage of being useless in adjusting the length of the elastic rope. Thus, there are times the elastic rope has a fixed length and could not be extended or shortened to elastically fitly and firmly bind an article to the rack. In the conventional adjustable fastening hook, it enables an elastic rope to adjust the length thereof simply by extending a free end of the elastic rope through a buckle or the like provided at one end of the fastening hook. It is possible the buckle does not securely hold the elastic rope thereto to ensure a firm connection of the elastic rope to the fastening hook. And, it is possible the elastic rope separates from the fastening hook when the rope is overly tensioned.
It is therefore desirable to develop a fastening hook for connecting to an elastic rope to enable adjustment of an overall length of the elastic rope at any time and ensure a firm connection of the elastic rope to a front body portion of the fastening hook.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a fastening hook for connecting to an elastic rope. The fastening hook has a structure that enables adjustment of an overall length of the elastic rope at any time and ensures a firm connection of the elastic rope to a front body portion of the fastening hook. To achieve the above and other objects, the fastening hook according to the present invention mainly includes a front body portion and a rear hook portion outward extended from a rear side of the front body portion. The body portion is provided at a top with a right rope recess and a left rope recess disposed side by side; at a front wall with a closed right through hole and a left hole having a top slit to aligh with the right and the left rope recesses, respectively; at rear ends of the right and the left rope recesses with right and left turnaround holes, respectively; at a lower portion of a partition wall between the right and the left turnaround holes with a narrowed bottom groove across the partition wall; in the right and the left rope recesses with a narrowed right groove and a narrowed left groove, respectively; and in every one of the narrowed right, left and bottom grooves with at least one upright pointed projection. When a free end of the elastic rope is sequentially extended through the right through hole, the right rope recess, the narrowed right groove, the right turnaround hole, the narrowed bottom groove, the left turnaround hole, the narrowed left groove, the left rope recess, and the left through hole to come out of the front body portion of the fastening hook with desired portions of the elastic rope deeply squeezed into the narrowed right, bottom and left grooves and pierced by the upright pointed projections, the elastic rope is adjusted to a desired length and securely connected to the body portion of the fastening hook. And, the through holes, the narrowed grooves, the turnaround holes, and the pointed projections on the fastening hook together ensure a firm connection of the elastic rope to the fastening hook without the risk of separating from each other even the elastic rope is under a strong pull.